


I'll be home for Christmas

by sakuraumeno



Category: Fantasitic Beasts:The Crime of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraumeno/pseuds/sakuraumeno
Summary: 迟到的圣诞节礼物





	I'll be home for Christmas

忒修斯今天第十五次心神不宁地掏出怀表，注意到对面司长秃鹫般的眼神狠瞪着自己时又悻悻地塞回西装口袋里。事实上他不是唯一一个盼着冗长的会议早点结束的人，午后长达三小时令人昏昏欲睡的魔法部年终会议当中，已经有不少缺乏下午茶提神的人差点就要合上眼皮，又被面前飘浮着的防止瞌睡的羽毛笔喷了一脸墨水。  
看在梅林的份上，今天可是圣诞前夕，为什么只有这里还不放假？即使自诩工作狂的忒修斯都无法忍受这种安排，尤其是想到今晚和纽特约好要回家聚餐，这让他的心思根本就无法放在这无聊的会议上。  
“……我们注意到，如今国际形势不容乐观，为了不让更多我们的人流失，在放假回来后我们将会启动‘一定程度的’政治审查，是的，每个人都要接受审查……好了，祝愿大家有个美好的假期，请尽量保证在节日期间自己和家人的人身安全。散会。”  
好极了，先是告诉你一个糟透的消息，然后祝愿你有个美好假期。忒修斯收拾着他的文件，漫不经心地走出会议室，又被身后的司长无情地叫住。  
“忒修斯。”  
“有何吩咐，先生？”  
“你的弟弟——”忒修斯的眉头一下就拧了起来，他不希望此刻从上司嘴里听到任何有关“破坏”“通缉”的字眼。“他一个月前来过这里参加听证会，最近事太多了不得不耽搁到现在。我想你可以把魔法部的决定转告给他。”  
忒修斯顿时心下清明，他的眉头扭得更紧了。  
“所以——答案是‘驳回’，对吗？否则您会把他叫到这里来亲自告知。”  
特拉弗斯面露尴尬之色，但那只是短短的一瞬。  
“没错。”  
忒修斯想起了纽特为了捕捉那只伏地蝠脖子上的伤痕，不禁燃起怒火。虽然他经常对上司的命令有所不满，但他还未曾对特拉弗斯用过这么冰冷的语气说话：  
“我记得您——和部长他们，曾经与纽特有过一个协议。你们说过，如果纽特能顺利解决大英博物馆发生的乱子，就会考虑批准他的出境申请。”  
“是‘考虑’，忒修斯，我们从来都得保留一点意见。”特拉弗斯严苛又乖戾的表情似乎写着对这事儿的不屑一顾。“而且这不是正合你心意吗？你不是一直都不希望你的弟弟到处惹事？”  
“这是两码事！”忒修斯追上了正欲离开的司长，“我认为这个决定完全不符合魔法部的信誉！”  
特拉弗斯停下脚步，气冲冲地回头教训他：  
“信誉？什么都比不上安全重要！我们把他放出去，然后呢？任他不受控制地找格林德沃惹出麻烦？你是他的哥哥，你应当更理解这一点才对！我们已经失去太多人手了！”  
忒修斯用一种无可救药的眼神看着他。  
“所以要把我弟弟控制起来，一而再再而三地利用这个申请骗他帮魔法部干活？这太卑鄙了，先生。”  
特拉弗斯的脸色就跟煮坏了的麦片一样。他阴沉地说：“如果我是你，我会更斟酌一下自己的用词。”然后他命令假期结束后要看到招新的报告，接着头也不回地离开了。  
“真不错的圣诞礼物，先生。我可以用这坏消息给我的弟弟重重一击，毁掉他的整个假期！”  
忒修斯愤然地朝着他的背影喊道，他反常的举动引来了不少巫师的好奇视线。他咬了咬牙，想象纽特听到这个消息时茫然又失落的表情，将手里的文件攥成了一团。  
难得的圣诞假期，累了太久的他本想趁这个机会跟纽特好好过些日子，却没想到飞来横祸。他不由得在心里大声抱怨起上司的不近人情。为什么非得是圣诞节？难道自己得把这个消息藏到节日后再告诉他？忒修斯心烦意乱，怀抱着即将见到纽特的激动和如何告知他这个坏消息的负罪感，他叹着气踏上了回家的路途。  


斯卡曼德家挂钟上的指针跳到了“忒修斯 下班路上”时，斯卡曼德夫人正指挥着小儿子布置一棵圣诞树。纽特刚放下箱子，就不得不把那棵被施了常青咒的老云杉放到厅里，用魔杖给它颤颤巍巍的枝叶尖上挂满发光的银色雪花、松果和会扇动翅膀的金色飞贼，他还放出了几只会挥洒冰晶和金粉的小仙子在树边飞舞，在圣诞树旁额外设了几个防护咒，以免怀里坐立不安的嗅嗅爬上去把树上的东西都收进口袋里。他特意留空了树的最顶端，等着兄长回家亲手把那颗最亮的星星挂上去。  
在纽特受母亲指示将一张猩红色的桌布铺到餐桌上时，指针跳到了“忒修斯 回家”，随即大厅里响起了忒修斯的声音。  
“纽特？我回来了。”  
实际上回家之前，纽特已经做了不下一百遍心理建设，说服自己只是回家吃个晚餐，想当然尔不能在父母面前暴露他跟哥哥现在的关系。他告诉自己要像以前那样跟忒修斯相处，深呼吸了几口，然后走进大厅，结果一句“忒修斯”都还没能说完，就被哥哥抱了个满怀。  
“你在这儿……真好，我以为你还没来……”  
纽特几乎快窒息了，虽然他知道自己哥哥从以前开始就是个抱抱狂，可有了那层关系之后，他觉得每一个拥抱都有着别样的意味——至少对于他自己而言是的。再说了，这都三十好几的中年人了，有什么必要见到面就这么亲热？这在父母看来不会太奇怪吗？  
他急急忙忙地离开忒修斯的怀抱，脸红得如同那燃烧的壁炉。这时母亲刚好探了个头出来，对着好久没回家的大儿子喜笑颜开，显然没觉得自己的两个儿子抱在一起有任何不妥。  
“忒修斯，真高兴见到你。纽特难得也干了件好事——快，你们准备一下，我把你们的爸爸叫下来吃饭。”  
说着，她冲圣诞树底下几个鼓鼓囊囊的礼物包裹努了努嘴。兄弟两人懒懒地应了一声，从对方眼里都看到了同样无奈的神色。母亲所谓的准备，当然就是每年她亲手织就的套头毛衣。但他们没有反抗母亲意志的胆量，把那两个给他们准备的包裹拆开。  
纽特得到的是一件具有赫奇帕奇风格的姜黄色毛衣，上面用黑色毛线绣了一只嗅嗅，而忒修斯得到的是正好与弟弟相反的，纯黑色的毛衣上面用金线绣了一个大大的T字。他们不由自主地松了一口气，这算是比较正常的风格——虽然依然不太好意思穿出这间屋子。他们脱掉大衣和马甲，换上了那件新的套头毛衣，然后看着对面的傻样子忍不住笑出声。  
“这真可爱。”忒修斯看着弟弟穿上毛衣的傻模样笑弯了眼，真正的嗅嗅从纽特的大衣口袋里爬出来，好奇地扒上主人的肩膀，看着毛衣上栩栩如生的自己。纽特撇撇嘴，转过身去嘘声驱赶小声嘲笑他的仙子们，耳根都红了个透。  
忒修斯满怀爱意地看着这一切，心里的烦闷顿时消散了一大半。然后他注意到面前那棵纽特的杰作，那装饰华美的树顶上还缺了一样东西。  
“你在等我挂吗？”  
纽特点点头，忒修斯笑着挥动魔杖，让一颗仿佛点燃的金星出现在树顶，它砰地一声往四周撒落了许许多多的金币，引得小仙子们一阵尖声惊呼，嗅嗅立刻蹿到地上，把那些亮晶晶的小东西统统塞进自己的口袋里。  
“那是小矮妖的金币，它很快就会发现自己的口袋变空了。”  
忒修斯挨着弟弟的耳边小声说道，纽特笑得乐不可支，直到斯卡曼德夫人喊他们一起开饭。  
  
这大概是几年来斯卡曼德家最齐整的一次晚餐。在斯卡曼德夫人妙手的烹制下，一道道香气逼人的菜肴让全家人的胃袋都得到了极大的满足。他们先为莉塔默哀了一分钟，然后开始享用塞满了香草橄榄和土豆的火鸡、烤牛肉和约克郡布丁、豌豆火腿汤、各式各样的馅饼和煮冬南瓜。甜点是纽特带来的，那是一满篮子散发着橘子酱香味的丹麦卷。他说那是用他的麻瓜朋友寄来的橘子酱做的，用的也是他的祖传食谱。好长一段时间，他们边小口喝着雪利酒吃着甜点，边谈论着工作上并不新鲜的新闻，享受着片刻属于家庭的安宁。  
斯卡曼德家的主人好久没见到儿子们相聚，高兴得喝多了些。最后夫人给不胜酒力在沙发上昏沉睡去的丈夫盖了张毯子，叨叨絮絮抱怨着。忒修斯让壁炉里的火焰烧得更旺了些，叫小仙子们安静点，在厨房里的窗前找到了纽特。水池里的餐具正在自动清洗，他像是着了迷似的仰头望着窗外，那儿不断撒下鹅毛般的雪花，在施了魔法的窗上积下雪白，又迅速化掉。忒修斯恍惚看见了成年之前的弟弟，但尽管是在读书的他，也有好几年为了照顾动物没有回家过节，在他从魔法部辞职之后，更是没在家度过一个平安夜，这时常让他无比遗憾。  
而他现在就在自己身边，自己面前。没有比这更好的事了。  
他如此想着，走近纽特的同时悄悄用魔杖在他头顶的窗棂上变出一束槲寄生。然后趁他不注意的时候扳过他的脸，在他柔软的唇上落下一个吻。  
他的阿尔忒弥斯立刻肉眼可见地脸红了，他反射性地想推开自己的哥哥，却被攥住了手将这个吻加深了。  
“忒修斯、唔……爸妈还在……”  
“我知道，只是这儿有槲寄生。”  
“我站在这里的时候还没有……”  
纽特小声抗议，紧接着又被忒修斯的吻淹没了，直到听到外头传来的脚步声他们才匆匆分开。斯卡曼德夫人走到厨房门前，怀疑地望着一脸神清气爽的大儿子和满脸通红的小儿子。  
“你们……有好好洗碗吗？不会是在我的厨房里搞破坏吧？”  
正说着，他们身后洗好的餐具应声叠了起来，有一个盘子因为速度太快飞了出去摔了个粉身碎骨。斯卡曼德夫人咕哝了一声，还没等她举起魔杖，那盘子就被忒修斯恢复如初，回到了自己该在的地方。  
“哦，好吧……对了，你们俩今晚应该在家里睡吧？”  
还没等纽特来得及说些什么，忒修斯就抢先一步轻柔地婉拒了。  
“不了，妈妈，今天我们会回我的屋子。我给纽特准备的礼物还在那儿呢。”  
眼看母亲显而易见地流露出有些失望的表情，纽特于心不忍，主动上前抱了抱母亲，告诉她自己也为她准备了一份礼物，就放在圣诞树底下呢。  
“你甚至还没有你弟弟懂事了，忒修斯。”斯卡曼德夫人吻了吻小儿子的额头，责怪地瞪了大儿子一眼，忒修斯只是微微苦笑。  
“您会看到您和爸爸的礼物都已经放在卧室床头了。”他上前同时拥抱了母亲和弟弟，告诉她自己非常爱她。他们回去时，不得不接受母亲塞的一大堆肉馅饼和枫糖蛋糕，直到踏进碧绿火焰的那一刻，他们还在推拒着一大袋母亲递来的牛油饼干。

===============================================================================================================  
刚跨出壁炉，还没等掸掉身上沾的灰，纽特就被忒修斯按在了壁炉前来了一个吻。他在毫无抵抗意义的挣扎之中想道，我哥哥已经从一个抱抱狂魔升级为亲吻魔了，而这份无力感在他抬头看到壁炉上的槲寄生时更甚。  
“你说最近特别忙？原来你在忙这个？”当哥哥终于离开他时，纽特干巴巴地说。他的眼神示意着遍布整个屋子、无处不在的槲寄生。它们甚至藏在碗橱和吊灯上。这意味着他无论走到哪个角落，都能理所当然地被忒修斯索吻。  
忒修斯不以为耻反以为荣：“我好几个加班回来的晚上都在干这件事。我说过的。”  
当然纽特那时并没有把哥哥要把家里布满槲寄生的宣告当一回事，他简直难以置信：“你认真的？梅林啊我只希望你别真的在我的箱子里——”  
“说起这个，不想看看你的礼物吗？”  
纽特想不出这话题与自己刚刚被打断的话有任何联系，他正想说什么的时候鸟架子上被忽视已久的游隼叫了一声，亲昵地落到了他的肩上，尖锐的爪子抓住他起毛的大衣。纽特突然想起什么，从口袋中掏出了个东西，系在隼那高高昂起的脖子上。一个精巧的、施了伸缩咒的赭石色牛皮项圈。Miles得到这圣诞礼物似乎很高兴，愉悦地轻啄了两下他的手指作为答谢。  
“连我的鸟都有圣诞礼物了。”忒修斯酸溜溜地说。  
“你也会有的，我的哥哥。”纽特停顿了一下才反应过来，扭过头小声咕哝：“一本正经的忒修斯也会开下半身的玩笑了。”  
回应他的是一阵笑声和揉乱他发顶的大手。  
“我已经迫不及待拿到你的礼物了，纽特。不过在这之前先看看你的。我相信你不会为这份礼物失望的。”

忒修斯拉着弟弟走向楼上卧室，从柜子里拿出了一个崭新的、像是还散发着新皮味道的箱子。与他平时从不离身的那个宝贝箱子很相似，只是更漂亮。纽特睁大了眼睛，吃惊地望向哥哥，后者向他眨眨眼，打开那个箱子后自己首先跨了进去，并伸出手示意弟弟也跟着进来。  
如果不是他手里还有个箱子，纽特会相信自己进入的是自己的箱子。但很快他发现了差异：这个新箱子里的世界更为广阔，无一不显示出施咒者强大的魔力和心细如发。忒修斯像是把大半个世界都搬来了这里：地形错综复杂、甚至有潺潺溪水流过的岩洞，与纽特在东非见过的如出一辙的草原，原野散发出阳光暴晒的香味；有冰川和雪山的皑皑雪原，一踏入便感到浑身湿热黏糊的热带雨林，有着恰到好处的坡度、长满月见草的矮山岗，热风刮过脸颊的干燥沙漠，广度堪比温德米尔湖的碧绿色湖泊……忒修斯带领着纽特穿过这些被施予高超的无痕延展咒和控温咒的区域，推开一扇木门，那背后是他为弟弟精心打造的办公区域。  
这地方比纽特箱子里和公寓地下室的办公区域加起来都宽敞，也要更明亮。长长的杉木工作台上的架子摆满了锃亮的医疗仪器，适用于马型水怪再到护树罗锅的型号应有尽有；旁边还有一个放满了各种魔药材料以及配制器具的柜子，以及许多他用得着的有关动物和药剂的书籍。纽特最害怕但必需的办公桌是胡桃木制作的，上头摆放着速记羽毛笔和大量的羊皮纸，似乎是为了安抚使用者的情绪，案头甚至还摆着两盆长势旺盛的日光草和雏菊。手术台自不必说，那东西旁边甚至还摆放着一张亚麻沙发和一张舒适的小床，供动物学家小憩用。  
“怎么样？”忒修斯双手按在弟弟的肩头上柔声道，“你喜欢吗？”  
纽特舌头打结，半天说不出话来。他有些无措地回头看忒修斯，从他眼里看到了几乎要溢出的爱意。  
“这太……太棒了，忒修斯，但作为一份圣诞礼物，它有点、太多了……”  
他心里清楚，哥哥作为傲罗，能力远远比自己强大得多。但他没想到忒修斯会为自己做到这份上，在这么短的时间内。他知道这除去必要的资金，还要耗去非常非常多的魔力和功夫。就算他精于制造自然环境，但他箱子里的那一整个天地都是他花了十几年时间构筑而成的。而他的哥哥在不到一个月之内竟然能完成这样的一份礼物，这让他震惊的同时又心疼起自己兄长的储蓄和睡眠。  
“会吗？”忒修斯完全没把这话当一回事，“噢，我应该告诉你的，这里还有个小机关。”他用魔杖点了点办公桌上的盆栽，它的枝叶抖了抖，随即背后的书架上显出了一扇门。他打开那扇门，纽特发现那后面竟然连通着自己的旧箱子，好几头月痴兽见到主人，好奇地从门后蹿过来蹭他的裤腿。  
“这样你就不用费很大力气把它们移过来了。它们会喜欢这里的，对吗？”  
“我觉得、我现在用的就挺好，其实你不必……”纽特刚说出口就想咬掉自己的舌头。他痛恨自己的不善言辞，此时他哥哥想听到的必然不是这个。  
“我乐意。”忒修斯说，“只要你喜欢，这值得我做一切事情。”  
他的everything听起来缱绻得如同春风吹落的第一片花瓣，纽特顿时像喝了两大杯火焰威士忌般胸腔烫热直冲上头，几乎要灼伤他的眼角。他嗫嚅着连声道谢，告诉他这是自己收到过的最好的礼物。忒修斯心满意足地笑，眼角微微眯起。  
“你还没看最后一样礼物呢。”

他们来到一片箱子中的树林，它跟霍格沃兹的禁林很相似——纽特多次逃课跑去禁林之中，对此很熟悉。但这里比禁林更小，温和日光从茂密的树梢中漏下。纽特正疑惑这里面会有什么，忒修斯就吹了声口哨，拉着弟弟在一棵树下等待。  
不多时，一头纯白色的生物从幽深的森林深处慢悠悠地走来，它像是被月色亲吻过，银白色的鬃毛如同流动的月光，只是比月光更明亮、更洁白，头顶上的犄角宛如上好的雕塑。这头漂亮的动物应声踱到斯卡曼德兄弟面前，宝石般的眼瞳打量着屏住呼吸的纽特，随后感兴趣地嗅着他的衣角。  
“梅林的胡子啊，你是怎么弄到一头独角兽的？”纽特害怕吓到眼前的独角兽而刻意压低了声音，因为他丰富的专业知识告诉他独角兽通常不愿意和男巫接触。它们偏好女巫，尤其是未经人事的处女。  
忒修斯摸了摸独角兽的鬃毛，它并没有反抗，也没迎合，看来是习惯了忒修斯的存在。  
“它差点被一个印度通缉犯走私，在出境之前我们抓住了他和这头可怜的动物。本来它要被移交给神奇动物司，我说服司长将它留了下来，我相信它在我弟弟手里，能比在神奇动物司活得更好。”  
忒修斯说。纽特脸微微红了起来，似乎还不习惯他毫不保留地称赞自己。因为在他的印象中，他的哥哥总是过于刻板，冷峻的外表下是过分优异的才能，这让他有资格对所有人不留情面。他从小到大都少有让兄长满意的时候，有时他以为忒修斯并不喜欢自己。但他知道自己错了。自从他们俩确认了恋人关系，忒修斯就像是换了个人似的，他从来都不知道兄长那么会说情话。  
“谢谢你，忒修斯……你真好心。”他语气飘忽地转移了话题，大抵是因为没由来的羞赧。“我以前在禁林见过一次，但从来不曾想过自己会拥有这种神圣的生物。不过我担心他并不会亲近我，毕竟我是个男人……”  
话音刚落，那只独角兽便凑近了纽特摊开的手心，轻轻舔舐他的皮肤。纽特于是尝试用另一只手抚摸它柔顺的鬃毛，它便欺了上来，主动磨蹭着他的身子。纽特不知所措地看着它，又回头看忒修斯，雾绿色的眼里透出孩童般的喜悦，后者看着这一幕不由得苦笑起来。  
天底下没有不喜欢纽特的动物，忒修斯从来不曾怀疑过，所以他对选择一头神奇动物给纽特做礼物总是有些犹豫——他本不愿意和任何事物分享纽特的感情，但他也知道这会让纽特开心。  
他需要他弟弟的笑容。而他焦虑于终将到来的，必须要告知纽特的那个坏消息。那会让弟弟难得的笑容消失，而他只希望能让他的快乐延续得更久一些。  
纽特发现了他的异样。独角兽蹭着他的脖子，他不得不一手安抚它，一边发出疑问：  
“你怎么了，忒修斯？”  
忒修斯注视着那张雀斑如繁星般点缀的脸，麦秆色的蓬乱头发，一双朦胧的绿眼睛难得没再躲闪，笔直的视线几近天真；他几乎是依偎在独角兽的身上，那让他如月光般纯洁而不真实，看起来就像是自森林深处走来的真正的狩猎与自然之神，能让有幸窥见的旅人发疯。  
他是真实的吗？有一瞬间，忒修斯惊雷般闪过这个念头。弄不好，他从来都没拥有过阿尔忒弥斯，他的恋人，他的弟弟。他也许从来就只是家里的独生子，每年圣诞节树下的礼物都是他的。他孤单而顺畅地度过自己的童年和学生时代，成年后顺理成章地到魔法部上班。他上最残酷的战场，也追捕黑巫师和通缉犯，但他如果做这一切从来都不曾有念想。也许在醒来之后，他得到的只是一腔惊惶和孤身一人的空虚梦境呢？  
即使他在和纽特摊牌之后，这种长久萦绕在脑海中的不安感已经消除了大半。但他仍然时常彷徨于弟弟是否还在自己身边。因为他丢失了弟弟太久。他的苛刻和不近人情总把这个天性害羞的兄弟推得更远一些，以至于在他们关系最冷淡的几年里，只有偶尔寄来的明信片证明纽特还在世界的哪个角落里活着。所以忒修斯一直不敢相信，他在失去了莉塔之后，又真正得到了自己的挚爱，而对方不会再次不告而别，离自己而去。  
为了确认这点，他于是上前用力抱住了纽特。纽特先如受惊的小兽般瞪大了眼，又吐了口气，伸手缓缓拍上哥哥的背部。独角兽不甘被冷落，像被抢夺了心爱的物品似地对忒修斯喷着响鼻。忒修斯没有理会，他还沉浸在弟弟的体温当中，甚至生出了一个残忍的想法。  
“你知道为什么它那么喜欢你吗？阿尔忒弥斯。”  
他在弟弟耳边低声说，后者摇摇头，不太理解他想说什么。  
“独角兽是贞洁的象征，它们喜欢处子。”  
这半真半假的话让纽特的脸陡然变得通红，似乎想要和独角兽一同躲进树林里。他结结巴巴地反驳，但却被眼前的男人捧起脸吻了下去。  
那是个漫长而又充斥着思念的吻。纽特可以感觉到那和以前的小打小闹都不一样，他的兄长就像铁了心要从他那儿汲取所有的空气，但凡察觉到他的舌头有一丁点退缩的意思，就变本加厉地深入这个吻。他快被吻窒息了。他想到那头象征着纯洁无瑕的野兽还在旁边盯着他们的举动，不由自主地在亲吻的间隙发出一些低低的哼声，希望忒修斯能停下来。然而这只刺激了男人的占有欲，忒修斯没放过他，反而变换着各种角度吻着他，唾液从纽特被迫大张的嘴角一滴滴落下来。  
结束这个吻时，两人都已气喘吁吁，纽特面红耳赤，甚至不敢抬头看对方。忒修斯握住他的手臂，凑近他的耳廓说：“我甚至想在这头纯洁的动物面前占有你，看它是不是还会像刚才那样亲近你。”  
纽特简直不敢相信自己听到的，这是自己所认识的那个忒修斯吗？  
“你、你居然会吃自己送的礼物的醋……”  
“也许我送给你的目的就是为了在它面前拆开你，谁知道呢。”  
“到底谁是礼物……唔……”  
“当然是你，阿尔忒弥斯，谁叫你一直吊着我的胃口不给我礼物。”在又偷了一个吻后，忒修斯贴在弟弟的唇角边抱怨，而怀中的纽特抗议道“我只是找不到机会送你！”  
都无所谓了，他心烦意乱地想，不管纽特送他什么礼物，他都会欣然接受的。但在这之前，他最需要的东西纽特马上就能给他。  
“我猜这份礼物如果包括你自己在内的话我会更开心。我想要你，现在就要。”  
他看到他的弟弟像被施了咒般愣了半晌，随后轻轻倒吸了一口气，身体微微颤抖起来。他以为他会拒绝这个要求，但纽特只是揪着他的外套，声音细如蚊呐：  
“至少……至少不要在这里……不要在它的面前……”  
他抬起眼哀求自己的哥哥，像含了一汪清泉微微晃动的绿色瞳仁，让忒修斯最后一根绷紧的神经断了。

纽特万万没想到他刚得到的圣诞礼物就变成了他献身的场所。不是说他不满意这个地方，只是觉得比起卧室，这里的私密性实在值得商榷……尤其是通往自己旧箱子的门还开着，时不时会有些小动物从那头跑来这个新住所好奇地张望。平时的话，纽特会乐意与它们互动，但此时他只希望能把自己藏起来，或是让动物们离远点。  
他努力避开忒修斯不间断落下的吻，惊慌地扯住哥哥的领带。忒修斯问他怎么了，一边喘息着将他们俩身上母亲织的毛衣脱下来，扔在那张用于小憩的床脚边。  
“我不想被那么多双眼睛盯着！拜托忒修斯，要么就别在这儿、要么就想想办法——”  
眼角余光瞥见几只幼小的角驼兽朝他们探头探脑，纽特羞愧难当地闭上了眼。面对恨不得把自己埋进床里的弟弟，忒修斯无声地笑了，他设下几个闭耳塞听咒和屏障咒，这样动物就不会来打扰他们了。  
“满意了？”他亲吻青年脸上红透的雀斑，“这活像是父母特意避开孩子上床。”  
“拜托你别说了——嗯……！”  
纽特的呻吟冲口而出，忒修斯隔着他要脱未脱的白衬衣捏了一把乳尖。他下意识咬住下唇，抵御着那股电流般的快感让他吐露更多不像自己的喘息，又被兄长绵密的吻打开了出口。  
“别怕，阿尔忒弥斯，这里没有外人。”忒修斯从紧密贴合的唇瓣中吞下了弟弟压抑的呜咽，哄着他解放自己的声音。他扯开身下人松垮的衬衣领口，一边掰开那些纽扣一边在迫不及待地在他肖想已久的锁骨和圆润肩头啃咬出印记。纽特无措地攀上哥哥宽阔的肩膀，平日苍白的皮肤因刺激泛上玫瑰般的颜色。忒修斯火热的手掌撩开他解开的衬衣抚上他的胸膛时，他忍不住哼了哼缩了回去，却被另一只按在他背部的手掌阻止，在兄长舔咬上他的乳头时叫了出来。  
“啊——轻点儿……嗯…忒修斯……”甜腻得令人吃惊的声音从他喉头里溢出，纽特身体敏感得像一块待剥的糖，但比身体更敏锐的是他的直觉。虽然人们总觉得他把绝大部分的精力都分给了神奇动物，无暇顾及身边纷杂的人事，但实际上他对他人的情绪有着相当准确的感知。他艰难地腾出一只手按上忒修斯的后颈，轻轻梳理着他黑胡桃木色的鬈发，男人抬起头来，灰蓝色的眸子像是伦敦雾散不尽的天色，流淌着极深的哀愁与迷醉。  
“忒修斯，”他的弟弟声音从未如此温柔，他的眼神也是，这让忒修斯想要撕碎他。“哥哥，你在难过。你为什么难过？”  
忒修斯哑然，他从来都不知道自己弟弟还会摄神取念这一招。也许在他面前，自己就如同一本打开的书，藏不住任何东西。他把自己埋进弟弟的脖子，吮吸他混杂着野兽皮毛与甘菊的香味。  
“你后悔了吗？纽特，你愿意和我结合吗？”  
纽特叹了口气，几乎是有些天真地笑了。  
“现在才说这话未免太晚了……”他主动捧起那张古希腊神祗般端正俊朗的脸，在他的嘴角上印上一个吻。“我要是会后悔，那天我根本不会来找你，也不会……甘愿躺在这里……”  
他的声音又低了下去，像是终于耗尽了自己的羞耻心，紧紧闭上了自己的眼睛。忒修斯内心一阵狂喜，那甚至冲淡了他对纽特的负罪感和长久以来的不安，占有欲宛如冲破枷锁的野兽把最后的那点踌躇啃噬干净，他于是倾身亲吻起弟弟的唇瓣，灵活的手指从他滚烫的耳朵到胸膛，一路探索至那西裤底下的灼热。  
感受到裤子连同内裤一并被拉下，结实的身体将他牢牢嵌在窄床之中，纽特惊呼一声，眼睛因突如其来的刺激而大睁。他的兄长和恋人正在用力揉搓他已经勃起的阴茎，这感觉实在太……太过了。正如忒修斯而言他就是个连独角兽都会靠近的处子，对这方面极为钝感的他甚至鲜少给自己处理。但他没想过这与自己摆弄的感觉竟会差这么远。他在忒修斯身下像条鱼般扭动着，当手指扣住他的马眼时他又小幅度地抖了起来，难以抑制的呻吟自唇边泄露。  
忒修斯看着满面潮红、像要马上就哭出来的弟弟，觉得自己裤子里的那根都要涨破了，而在这时，这名年轻人还要不知死活地伸出柔韧细瘦的双腿去勾自己的腰，甚至还用手颤抖着去抽开他的腰带，从那已经透出潮意的内裤中掏出他的家伙，生涩地拢上发胀的龟头，他微热的手心让忒修斯僵住了身子，喉结不断滚动，眼睛危险地盯住了面前待宰的羔羊。而后者似乎并没有意识到自己的处境，还在努力取悦着哥哥粗壮的器官，直到那儿渗出黏滑的液体，沾了他一手都是。  
“够了，纽特。”男人发出低吼，而纽特记起来他在法国魔法部被眼前人追逐时，他也是这样说的，只是没什么威慑力。他刚因为这个勾起嘴角，笑声就梗在了喉头里，取而代之的是一声被迫挤出的、接近破碎的吟叫。  
“呃、啊……不……”他急急喘着，双手死死扒住忒修斯的肩膀，腰部紧张地弓了起来。从未被进入过的后穴此刻吞进了一根手指，光是这样都让他难受得浑身冒汗。而忒修斯也没比他好过多少，他眉头紧蹙，在手指捅进去的那一刻他就对自己的莽撞后悔了。他摸索着吻上纽特散落着雀斑的鼻尖和嘴唇，轻声哄慰着他的弟弟，叫他放松。  
纽特眼角发红，晶亮的眼睛像是要滴下露水的绿叶，忒修斯看得内心一阵疼痛，责骂自己为什么会这么冲动。他的阿尔忒弥斯还是第一次，他不愿、也不能给他留下阴影。于是他小声念了个咒语，他的手指顿时变得湿润起来，然后他小心地再次探入后面，另一只手则抚慰着弟弟的前面，同时用牙齿嗑咬着他胸前的红点，试图让他放松下来。  
纽特的喉间不断滚落细碎的哼声，忒修斯伺候得他舒服了，那声音慢慢变得绵长动人。他宛如糖块般在兄长面前融化，当三根手指同时进去的时候，他已经快被前后夹击的攻势逼疯了，但忒修斯在他即将高潮之前放开了他，纽特不敢置信地吸着气，半眯起的眸子如溺水般悲惨而湿润。  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯发现自己的嗓子哑得吓人，身下的青年因为这个称呼颤了颤，脸上布满红晕。他实在按捺不住体内的空虚，带着些不耐烦扭了扭身子，又抱住哥哥的脑袋，把自己的嘴唇往上凑。忒修斯从善如流地吻住他，将他修长的腿握住分开，扶住自己的灼热对准了那个已经被揉开了的小穴，让自己缓缓沉入那片早已湿得一塌糊涂的洼地。  
纽特先是因为疼痛而挤出一声惊呼，又因为对方毫不留情的持续侵犯而小声尖叫起来。他隔着被泪水糊住的双眼望着自己最爱的人，恍惚觉得自己像是看到了他的眼泪。他笑了，尽管他的体内还没完全适应忒修斯，那根粗壮而坚硬的东西正在后穴中微微跳动，他能完完整整地感觉到。  
忒修斯太阳穴上的青筋直跳，纵使他经常梦见这个诱人的场景，但现实却比梦境好一千倍——他的阿尔忒弥斯躺在身下，浑身都红得仿佛从热水里捞出来的一样，他不似人类，反倒像是独角兽或者小鹿化作的精灵，那样美，不配自己所拥有。而他现在正埋在这具温暖的身体里，被包裹的感觉令他心中灌满了黏稠的蜜糖，安心得连眼泪都要溢出。  
“我爱你，阿尔忒弥斯。”他吻着弟弟的发顶，近乎哀求地说，“不要离开我……永远都不要离开我。”  
不等对方有所回应，忒修斯便架起了他的双腿到肩头上，用力地往里面抽送起来。  
“啊……啊啊……嗯唔……忒、忒修斯……”纽特还无法真正容受这样激烈的动作，发出了几声惊吓的咳喘，但他无处可逃，窄窄的臀部被忒修斯紧紧握着，因碰撞而发出激烈的水声和啪啪声响。他绵长甜腻的呻吟无法控制地在新工作室里回荡，尤其当兄长撞到内部某个地方时，他又是痛苦又是舒爽得浑身痉挛，连叫声都不像是自己的了。纽特简直想堵住自己的耳朵和嘴巴，但忒修斯并不允许，他抚摸着他的周身，用嘴唇堵住他，肆意玩弄着他的唇舌。他感到纽特在身下一点点地打开，顺从于他的侵犯。  
他对让纽特发出欢愉叫声的敏感点进行耐心的研磨，直到那声音里多了几分哭腔。纽特央求他停一停，但他完全不为所动，反而将纽特抱起来，让他的双腿收拢在自己腰间，既深又快地往上顶弄。纽特被操得颤抖着尖叫出声，他无意识地阖眼摇头，几颗泪珠砸在两人结合的部位上。他甚至会自己扭着腰迎合忒修斯的动作，因为他太想解脱了。体内的东西又胀又热，忒修斯的手臂铁一般箍住他的腰身不让他离开分毫，他哭叫着抱住面前的哥哥，依恋地蹭着他的脑袋，仿佛自己还是那个撒娇就能解决一切问题的少年。  
“哥哥……忒修斯……求你……”  
忒修斯不停地亲吻着纽特的额头、通红的眼角、鼻翼和丰满的嘴唇，那具火热柔韧的躯体用劲绞紧了他，他也舒服得快要泄了。于是他含着弟弟的耳廓，在他耳边留下不间断的爱语。随着纽特拔高的叫声和前端涌出的白浊，忒修斯终于嘶吼着，在他夹得死死的深处一股股射了出来。  
两人热汗淋漓地抱在一起倒在床上，激烈的性事像是把灵魂深处也掏空了，他们在好长一段时间里只是疲倦地紧贴着对方，一句话都没说。纽特急促的喘声终于渐渐平静下来。他看着近在咫尺的哥哥，像个小动物似的笑了。那惹人怜爱的笑让忒修斯忍不住拨开他湿成一缕缕的额发，在他的额上落下丝绒摩擦般的亲吻。  
“是不能告诉我的事吗？”他的弟弟在他怀里问。忒修斯还沉浸在余韵当中，含糊不清地问他指向什么。  
“你今天一直心事重重，我看得出来。”纽特轻声说道，忒修斯从他的语气里听不出太多担忧，但那双树林般的眼睛直视着自己，他词穷了。  
“在没必要的地方那么敏锐，你会受苦的，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
忒修斯神色为难，他终究还是迎来这一刻了，梅林知道他有多不情愿将这消息告诉纽特。  
“你是第一个这么跟我说的人，大多数人都认为我迟钝得无药可救。”  
他的弟弟眨了眨那双像没受过苦的眼睛，只要有他在的世界，就会变得平滑、明亮、温暖，就像最大的伤痛都会过去，再严重的灾害也会平息——尽管战争英雄知道世界并不是这样，但有弟弟的地方总是安全的。他已经不是需要自己保护的小孩了，他如今是更为坚强的那个斯卡曼德。他龋龋独行在世界的每一个角落，吃过自己难以想象的苦头，但他并没有把自己的心磨砺得比十几岁更坚硬。  
忒修斯有些苦涩地笑了，他抚摸着弟弟的面庞。  
“那只是他们不够了解你。我知道你是什么样子的。”  
“也许我只是在对待想要用心的地方特别敏锐。我是说、通常动物们一个小动作我就能知道他们下一步要做什么，需要食物或玩具……”  
纽特像是要隐藏什么似的，眼神迅速飘开，并且没来由地叨叨絮絮起来，但他的前半句话还是给忒修斯这个优秀的追球手准确捕捉到了。梅林为证，于纽特•斯卡曼德而言，这已经是极其难得的情话了。年长的斯卡曼德顿时感到眼角一阵发涩，他伸手将弟弟拥入怀中，在他耳边温声道：  
“纽特，你的出境申请又被拒绝了。”  
良久，纽特在他颈窝处闷闷地说：“我猜是这样。我一直没收到魔法部的猫头鹰。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“忒修斯，”纽特的语气比起低落更多是带着倦意的无奈，“我说过你没有任何事需要道歉。”  
“我真的很希望能和你去加利福利亚。”忒修斯语调委屈，这倒是把纽特逗乐了。  
“他们不可能困我一辈子。如果有需要，我自有办法出去。”在瞥见兄长脸上警告的表情时，他又缩了缩脖子嘟哝，“……而且我猜伟大的首席傲罗先生有办法帮我解决这个问题。”  
“我会看看我能做到什么。”忒修斯轻啄着弟弟鼻翼上星辰般的雀斑，意外于纽特的回应比他想象中要平淡，“但说实在的，我听到这个消息其实有一丝侥幸，正因如此我才不能原谅自己。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为这样就能让你在我身边多留一会儿。尽管手段卑劣。”  
红晕像工作室里透亮不散的阳光悄然爬上了纽特的脸颊，他真的太容易脸红了。忒修斯想。此刻他的内心因吐露了这个秘密而毫无重担，甚至显得轻飘飘的，没想着能从纽特这儿获得什么回答。  
而身边的人在他的怀中沉默地思索了好一阵子，终于起身跳下床沿，捡起自己刚刚被扔在床脚的大衣，从口袋里掏出了个什么东西。忒修斯想提醒对方该披点什么，那光裸洁白的身躯在他面前晃荡让他有些目眩，而下一刻，纽特就倚靠过来，手里东西反射的光斑在他脸上摇曳，他握住忒修斯的惯用手，将那个金属制的东西缓缓套上他的无名指。  
那是一只古朴的银戒指，戒身上雕琢着繁复的文字和花纹，忒修斯震惊地看着那套在手指上的金属，他的血亲和恋人神色略带羞赧，视线飘忽，仿佛面前的东西能灼伤双眼。  
“我在罗马尼亚的时候得到这个东西，在一个卖各种奇特魔法用品的流浪商人那里，它可以储存一部分的魔力，甚至是咒语。代替魔杖。我那时不知道它有什么用，但我还是买下来了。”  
“在巴黎，你差点儿就像莉塔一样被厉火吞噬。在那时我终于想到这玩意儿的用途了。傲罗总会遭到许多意外甚至不测……我花了些时间研究了一下，在里面注入了一个咒语，那应该对你的工作有些帮助……”纽特垂着眼，像是要刻意忽略这些过程似地语速飞快，而忒修斯只是定神地看着他的嘴皮在动，似乎并没有听到他在说什么，“它可以替持有者挡去一次伤害，即使是不可饶恕咒。它本来就有不属于巫师的魔力来源，我认为是妖精的，这样能更——忒修斯？！”  
一个浓烈的吻打断了纽特的滔滔不绝，忒修斯用那只被他戴上戒指的手捧住他的脸，全心全意地亲吻他的弟弟。他的哥哥实在太黏糊了，比久未重逢时更甚。在接吻的间隙纽特不由自主地这么想，很快他感觉到赤条条贴在一起两具躯体的反应，脸一红又推开了对方。忒修斯的蓝眼睛盯着他，深情又澄澈，就像温暖的海水。  
“谢谢你，阿尔忒弥斯，和这个戒指比起来，我送你的根本不算什么。”  
“哦，别这么说，我非常喜欢你的礼物。”纽特好笑地说，他没有错过兄长眼中毫无遮拦的感激和爱意。“当然，你能喜欢它比什么都好。”  
“这是我收到过最好的，纽特。你也是。”  
下一秒忒修斯施了一个温暖咒，在暖意包裹他们的瞬间，他搂起他最心爱的礼物，在纽特微弱的抗议声中，再度投入到另一场拆礼物的热身活动中去。

end


End file.
